


Can’t help it if I want to kiss you in the rain

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [12]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV David Rose, Prompt Fill, Summer Rain, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: He pulls them both over to the back door, flinging it open to reveal that yes, it is raining, almost imperceptibly. It’s still warm, one of those toasty summer evenings even with the rain, and he glances over as Patrick takes a huge breath in, closing his eyes and smiling as he exhales.“I used to love days like this when I was a kid,” Patrick says softly. “Something about rain in the summertime… I don’t know. I used to go and stand out in it, and it was just peaceful, you know?”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 32
Kudos: 201





	Can’t help it if I want to kiss you in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous Tumblr prompt: [ Soft summer prompts #17: soft summer rain](https://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/post/623114758741196801/soft-summer-prompts).
> 
> Set a little bit before 4.12 Singles Week. 
> 
> Once again this got way longer than I set out to write. Whoops 😅
> 
> Title is from Taylor Swift.

David is just drying the last of the dinner dishes when Patrick frowns, staring out the kitchen window. 

“Is it raining?” he asks, and David turns to follow his gaze, peering closely. 

“Not sure,” he says finally. The sun is hanging low in the sky and it’s hard to tell through the windowpane whether the disturbance in the air is a very light drizzle or just a haze. When Patrick keeps looking, brow furrowed in concentration, David tugs on his hand. “Let's go see.”

He pulls them both over to the back door, flinging it open to reveal that yes, it is raining, almost imperceptibly. It’s still warm, one of those toasty summer evenings even with the rain, and he glances over as Patrick takes a huge breath in, closing his eyes and smiling as he exhales. 

“I used to love days like this when I was a kid,” Patrick says softly. “Something about rain in the summertime… I don’t know. I used to go and stand out in it, and it was just peaceful, you know?” He stops, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry, that sounds really stupid.”

“If it makes you happy, it’s not stupid,” David says and Patrick turns to him, eyes wide with wonder and a soft smile on his face. Patrick looks at him like this sometimes, like David has said something really profound when really he’s just verbalising whatever stupid thing flies into his head, and it makes him squirm. 

“Go on, then,” he says, giving Patrick a light nudge. “Go get soggy. I will stay here, like a sensible person.”

“I know you will, David,” Patrick replies. “Cashmere, right?” he adds, fingers brushing lightly against David’s sleeve, and David stares at him in shock. 

“Right,” he says faintly. Patrick grins, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before he steps fully out of the doorway and into the backyard. 

The rain may look light but Patrick is soaked quickly, water dripping down the back of his neck as his shirt starts to darken. He has his back to David and so David is free to let his eyes roam, admiring the way the shirt clings to his shoulders; then Patrick tilts his head back and even without being able to see his face, David can see the moment when Patrick just  _ relaxes. _ He’s framed by the setting sun and he is utterly, irresistibly gorgeous. 

Sending a silent apology to his future self for the hair situation he’s about to cause David quickly peels off his sweater, folding it carefully and placing it on the windowsill. It’s warm enough that just being in his t-shirt isn’t an issue and he takes a breath before stepping out of the house. It’s an odd sort of rain; he barely feels it and yet is instantly sodden, his hair heavy and hanging around his ears. 

When he wraps his arms around Patrick’s waist he can feel Patrick start; clearly, he hadn’t heard David coming. Then he twists around in David’s grip until they’re facing each other, Patrick’s palms pressed to his chest as Patrick smiles at him, soft and content. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Patrick says with a grin. Before David can reply or groan about the cheesy line Patrick’s hands are sliding up to his shoulders, pulling him in for a very damp kiss. Patrick’s lips are surprisingly cold given the warmth of the air around them and David wraps his hands around Patrick’s waist, pulling him closer, his tongue swiping along Patrick’s lower lip until Patrick lets him in. David loses track of time, sinking into the languid kiss as the rain falls gently around them. 

“Mm, this is very Four Weddings and a Funeral,” David says when Patrick finally pulls away, breathing heavily. 

Patrick smirks. “I was thinking more Tobey Maguire’s Spider-Man, myself.”

“We are very different people.”

Patrick’s grin widens. “What, you don’t think Spider-Man‘s romantic?”

A water-laden lock of hair falls over David’s face; he pushes it away. “If you can figure out how to hang upside down, I will let you kiss me like Spider-Man,” he says magnanimously. 

“But, David,” Patrick says, wide-eyed, “what if  _ I  _ want to be Mary Jane in this scenario?”

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen,” David says quickly. “I may have a small, minor aversion to heights. And if you’d been dumped while parasailing and then been unable to land because of the wind, you might also be a fan of keeping your feet firmly on the ground, so.”

“Ah,” Patrick says, his face very serious in a way that David has come to recognise as meaning he’s about to get teased mercilessly. “Guess I’ll have to return that sex swing, then.”

David swallows hard. “Okay,” he says slowly. “I’m about ninety-five percent sure you’re kidding. But on the off-chance you’re not, that would, uh.” He clears his throat. ”That would be close enough to the ground, for me.” 

Patrick blinks. ”Good to know,” he says slowly. His gaze flicks upwards, lips twitching. ”We should really get out of the rain before your hair situation is unsalvageable.”

They really, really should; David does not keep enough products here to deal with whatever the result of all this rain is going to be. ”One more minute,” he says instead, tugging Patrick in for another long kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
